wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mightyclaws
'''Mightyclaws' is a young male NightWing dragonet with black scales who lived in the Night Kingdom before the volcanic eruption, and afterward, the NightWing Village in the Rainforest. He was attending Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Quartz Winglet. Moonwatcher noted that he has had enough to eat, but had not quite evened out yet. He also appears to be one of the only other NightWings with siblings, like Starflight, for not many NightWings have surviving siblings due to the harsh conditions they were hatched in on the volcanic island. Appearance Mightyclaws is described as having black scales, an uneven round belly, a lean face with sharp jawbones and deep hollows under his eyes . He also has a hint of a rasp in his voice despite six months of clean rainforest air and healthy eating. He also wears a tiny diamond earring enchanted by King Darkstalker to make him able to make pictures he draws turn into real things. It is described as so small that Prince Turtle mistook it for an extra silver scale. Personality When Starflight first met Mightyclaws, he said that he was the nicest of the NightWing dragonets, referring to him as "the friendly dragonet." Mightyclaws seemed to feel safe telling NightWing secrets to other dragons, as is shown when he told Fatespeaker all about the collapsed part of the fortress, including when it happened and where the treasure room was located. He's mature and friendly to strangers, at least compared to many of the other NightWing dragonets. He had a slight problem with accepting a RainWing dragonet as a queen but was also the first to give in to her rule at the volcano and seems to be honest and loyal. He also wants to help his tribe as much as he can. He seems to be creative on a high level and has a lot of artistic skill since, in Moon Rising, he painted the volcano from the NightWing Island, and Moon considered it as very well done. He also has an unfriendly side, which was shown when Moonwatcher attempted to have a conversation with him in the art cave with him at Jade Mountain Academy; this is most likely based off of his jealously of Moonwatcher's history, however. Mightyclaws had a great fear of Darkstalker and seemed to fully think that he existed, while other NightWings appeared to believe him nothing but a legend. While he was under Darkstalker's spell, he was extremely different, due to his fear of the animus. Biography ''Prisoners'' Fierceteeth mentions Mightyclaws as the only other NightWing dragonet she knew who has a sibling. ''The Dark Secret Mightyclaws first appeared at the dorm cave where ''The Dark Secret began with Fierceteeth, Mindreader, and a few other unnamed dragonets. He seemed to be a bit more outwardly friendly than some of the rest of the bunch. He interrogated Starflight with the others about the outside world because he was not old enough know the NightWing secrets and keep them a secret, thus he couldn't leave the NightWing island yet. Fatespeaker said they often chatted and Mightyclaws had told her about the fortress. He was the first to switch loyalties over to Queen Glory while the other NightWings hesitated. ''The Brightest Night Deathbringer suggested that Mightyclaws go to the new school for dragonets at Jade Mountain in the epilogue of ''The Brightest Night. ''Moon Rising Mightyclaws was mentioned in the prologue by Secretkeeper as being the only NightWing dragonet that had hatched in the last year (the prologue is set in the year Moon was hatched, in 5008 AS (After Scorching). Moon visits Mightyclaws in the art cave of Jade Mountain Academy to ask questions about Darkstalker and the NightWings. He asks Moon why she would ask him about such a thing. He is one of the NightWings who thinks Darkstalker will come back to the NightWings seeking revenge. He appears to have some problems with a trauma that he is supposed to solve by using art as a therapy, which was recommended by Starflight; however, Mightyclaws personally doesn't see how it could help. He seems to dislike Moonwatcher by saying that she "will never be one of us" after showing her his painting of the volcano, but Moonwatcher once heard him think, " If my mother had any spine she'd have hidden'' me in the rainforest", hinting that he may not dislike her and that perhaps he envies her instead. However, he seems to dislike his mother, what with him criticizing her for not hiding his egg in the rainforest. Moon describes him as an outwardly friendly dragon with dark thoughts on the inside. In the art cave when he asks Moonwatcher why she was asking him so many questions and she responded that she thought that it would help her be "more like a NightWing", he threw his painting of the volcano on the floor to show her that it was why she would never be a true NightWing, and he furiously stormed out of the art cave, thinking about how unfair his upbringing was compared to hers. Winter Turning Mightyclaws makes a very brief appearance painting in the epilogue whilst Darkstalker is reading the thoughts of students across the school. He is shown to be thinking about the escaped prisoners planning a rebellion against Glory, wondering whether his mother would align with them or not and what his own choice would be. Darkstalker mentions that the young dragonet will have to make a decision, and only one of them will end with him still being alive. Talons of Power Mightyclaws is shown appearing at an inconvenient time, in which Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, and Turtle are discussing the return of Darkstalker. He panics, says he has to warn the others, and bolts out of the room. This really annoys Tsunami, as she says, "Oh great, we've had all of two days before another all-school panic, GREAT." He is later being given an enchantment on his earring by King Darkstalker that gives him the ability to turn whatever he draws to become real. He hurries to the art room to test it out. He is one of the 50 or so NightWings that decided to stay with Queen Glory, another one being his mother. Darkness of Dragons Mightyclaws is mentioned to have been one of the few NightWings that refused an earring from Qibli and chose to keep the powers Darkstalker gave him. He currently uses those powers to draw up houses for the village in the Rainforest under Queen Glory and Deathbringer's supervision. Quotes "That's Fierceteeth, ... Don't mind her. Older sisters always think they can do whatever you're doing better than you can. I know, I've got one too. I'm Mightyclaws, by the way." - to Starflight. "We don't know that ... A couple of the big dragons dropped you here a few hours ago and you've been muttering and thrashing around ever since." "Dragonets aren't allowed to leave the island until we're ten years old, ... Apparently we can't be trusted to keep all the NightWing secrets until then." "Oh, ... I guess that's one way to make sure you keep them!" "Go, go, go." "Hey." "Never know what to say to her." ''- A thought.'' "You here to paint?" - to Moon in the art cave. "Or just stare at me awkwardly?" ''- A thought. ''"No idea what I'm doing. Why does Starflight think this will help me? Would it be weird to go back to the prey center again tonight? Maybe there'll be some sheep left tonight. Three meals in one day; will anyone notice? Or yell at me? Why is Moon here? Maybe Starflight sent her, too. Although she doesn't have any trauma to work through. With her perfect life in the rainforest, always as much as she wanted to eat, no adult dragons yelling at her, no classes on lying, no death smoldering right over her head all the time..." ''- A thought. ''"I guess." "It's more like the fortress here than the rainforest, except it smells better and there's more sunshine. And prey, and dragons of all colors." ''- A thought. ''"Definitely, ... We were always told to stay away from them unless we were on a mission. Like, to deliver a prophecy or put the fear of NightWings in them. Otherwise, stay away so they don't figure us out." "NightWings aren't ordinary. ... We're more intelligent than any other tribe. We shape the world; other dragons just live in it." "Of course she would think so." ''- A thought.'' "Maybe we don't right ''now, ... But we did and we might again one day. We should have let everyone keep believing in them. We were well trained; no one would have guessed if we were careful. Especially after the success of the dragonet prophecy." "Our classes. ... How to lie, how to develop a convincing prophecy, how to sound like you're reading someone's mind. You missed out on all of that. ... But we had to trade all our secrets for safety. Now, thanks to Queen Glory and Deathbringer and Sunny and Stonemover, the whole world knows that NightWings have no powers. No one respects us anymore." "Lounging around with sloths, eating bananas all day." ''- A thought. "The looks the other dragons give me here-- like I either ate their favorite scroll or I might suddenly burst into flames, and they don't know which." ''- A thought. ''"Not in hundreds of years, ... If the old scrolls were true. If we ever had them in the first place." ''- A thought. ''"Maybe the volcano sucked it out of us." ''- A thought. ''"Don't talk about him! Why would you ever talk about him?" - about Darkstalker to Moon when she mentioned Darkstalker. "No, he's definitely real, and he's definitely coming back to kill us all one day, ... My father used to tell me about him while he taught me to fly. He'd say, 'Flap harder! Imagine the Darkstalker is chasing you!' or 'If you can't twist into a dive faster than that, the Darkstalker will catch you and rip off your claws and eat your brain!' He told me about how the tribe buried him a long time ago and then ran away to hide, but he's slowly clawing his way out, and one day he'll break free and come to kill us all for revenge." "He killed, like, twenty dragons, ... All at once. With his MIND. He could make anyone do anything he wanted to." "Of course not. That was thousands of years ago." "I have no idea, ... What's with all the questions?" "This, ... ''This is why you'll never be one of us." ''- to Moon, showing her his painting of the volcano. "Because everything was awful, and you escaped, and it is not fair."'' - A thought Trivia *In ''Moon Rising he is shown to be an excellent artist, painting the volcano that was on the NightWing Island before the events of The Dark Secret ''took place. *At the end of ''The Dark Secret, Mightyclaws is the first dragonet seen fleeing into the tunnel into the rainforest. *He seems to be jealous of Moonwatcher, thinking she's not a true NightWing since she lived in the rainforest and didn't suffer on the island with them. *Darkstalker tried to bargain Mightyclaws to come with him by giving his earring an enchantment that gives him the ability to turn whatever he draws to become real. He later uses this power to help with construction in the NightWing Village, in the Rainforest Kingdom to build more houses for NightWings. *Mightyclaws is one of the 50 or so NightWings who remained with Queen Glory when King Darkstalker tried to take over the NightWing tribe. *He probably was a good fighter or was strong hence his name. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MightyclawsTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Mightyclaws.png|By OcelotoftheRainwings MightyclawsUnfair.jpg|By CrookedstarAmazing everything.gif|Excuse my awful cursive writing Sketch Mightyclaws.jpg|by Nathia NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 423423.png|Mightyclaws by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Mightyclaws-713981724 mightyclawws.png|Mightyclaws by MoonlightFantasy b00b7886-62af-4046-9c97-b3d7be22f3ce.png|Mightyclaws by KiwiFluff2008 Mightyclaws|Mightyclaws (lost potential) by Chamops References de:Mightyclaws fr:Lagriffe pl:Potężny Szpon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:DS Characters Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Mentioned in Prisoners Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Quartz Winglet Category:Animus Touched